


Sweet Dreams (there is nothing sweet)

by threedices



Series: KHR Rare Pair Week 2018 [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Child Neglect, Dreamsharing, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Soulscars, Team as Family, Tumblr: khrrarepairweek, khrrarepairweek, khrrarepairweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices
Summary: Kyouko has two soulmates. They are far away and when her parents want to set her up with someone else, she has to take matters into her own hand. Her brother, Hibari and Kusakabe help, each in their own way.





	Sweet Dreams (there is nothing sweet)

**Author's Note:**

> This thing has fought my for days, but now it's finaly done. This is the third rewrite and many a scene never made it in. The first draft was entirely different even, except for the Kyouko angst. There was also a bit more Hana. And less Hibari. Still, enjoy!

 

> _“Say not, “I have found the truth,” but rather, “I have found a truth.”_  
>  _Say not, “I have found the path of the soul.” Say rather, “I have met the soul walking upon my path.”_  
>  _For the soul walks upon all paths._  
>  _The soul walks not upon a line, neither does it grow like a reed._  
>  _The soul unfolds itself, like a lotus of countless petals.”_  
>  _― Kahlil Gibran, The Prophet_

  
Kyouko’s first dreams of her soulmates were soft and vague.  
Normal dreams for children her age.

It only got colder, harsher.  
More terrifying, and painful.

She woke up screaming when they cut him.

She woke up crying when she woke from the lonely dreams where no one loved you and you knew.

She had the small colourful cuts all over her body. A perfect indigo blue.

Her parents were concerned when she came to breakfast with small blue needle bites on her arms.

“What is that one doing,” she heard them whisper.

“They hurt him.” And she stared at her food to avoid their eyes.

She was not a boy like her brother, who got into little fights that her parents disapproved off, but let slide.

She was supposed to be proper and marry her soulmate, have children.

Her other soulmate never got anything more than a paper cut.

They barely noticed that she another colour. She lied and said it was just fro her purple pen.

Somehow she knew they would not like if she had a girl as a soulmate.

She got older.

Things got worse.

She nearly choked a few times, on her own fear and screams.  
On the feeling of losing him.

Her other soulmate found her then.

Kyouko was never quite sure if she was really there, but her hand in Kyouko’s own felt real.

She said, “I’m Kyouko. Please stay,” and took her soulmate’s hand between both of hers.

Her soulmate held on just as tightly.  
“Nagi,” she whispered.

Kyouko tried to smile through the suffocating feeling and nodded.

They fell asleep in that dream world, beside each other, limbs tangled and holding on with all their strength.

When she woke up, her eye had turned blue and the scars around it were sharp and clearly visible.

Deliberate, decisive.

Her parents did not let her go to school and went to buy her a contact for her eye that day, the exact colour of her other eye. She was not allowed to come.

She couldn’t sleep that night, and went to get a glass of water.

Her parents were talking.

“It’s not unheard of,” her mother said. “Soulmates die.”

Her father huffed. “And how are we to conceal if any more marks show up? Who would have her. Like this.”

“I will talk to the Mochidas. Their boy has no soulmate. It could work.”

She could hear the disgust in her father’s voice.“You would give her to an unmarked?”

Her mother’s voice rose. “Would you have her end up with .. with what she got now? He’ll ruin her,” She ended darkly.

Her father sighed.

There was a companionable silence as her parents thought and silently agreed.

Kyouko blinked out of her stupor.

They could not take them from her. She rose quickly and got back to her room. There was no way she could sleep now.

She on some clothes, packed some of her favourite things, her hair clips and that lips gloss she had gotten from Hana last week, the photographs she had taken with Onii-chan after he had won his match in his first boxing tournament.

She had been there to cheer him on, even though she did not like how he got hurt when he fought, but Onii-chan had always been there for her and listened if she didn’t want to go to her parents to talk about her soulmates.

Her brother was the first one she told that she had two soulmates, instead of one.

He had beamed at her and told her that he had two as well and that they were very extreme siblings, for sure.

The next timne they met, Onii-chan had brought her along.  
Kusakabe-senpai had been kind to her. Hibari-senpai had stayed mostly silent.

She had smiled at them and asked if she could call them her brothers, as they were a family, now, and both had been taken aback.

Kusakabe-senpai agreed first, slowly and cautiously, but Hibari-senpai surprised her.

“Yes.” It was only one word, but completely without doubt.  
He was polite to her, greeting her in the hallways with a nod and at times even returning her greetings.

Kyouya-nii didn’t seem to have any fear or insecurity about himself and Kyouko admired that about him.

She had had half a thought to go to Hana and hide there until her parents saw sense, but now she thought about Kyouya-nii and felt determination fuel her.

She wouldn’t have gone without saying goodbye to her brother, but now she knew they would go together.

She was as quiet as she could be when she went into his room, to keep her parents in the dark.

They meant well, she knew, and only wanted something normal and safe for her, but Kyouko disagreed with them.

She wanted her soulmates and no one else.

She shook Onii-chan awake. “I need to go. Can you take me to Kyouya-nii’s place?”

“Kyouko what?” He wasn’t yet all awake.

“They want to set me up with Mochida-senpai. For that ” She gesture d to her eye.  
“I cant Onii-chan. I cant.

Her brother was not the most clever person or the quickest, but he had never let her down.

He only nodded, put on some clothes and helped her climb out through her window.

Onii-chan was much better trained than her, much faster, but Kyouko did okay. He slowed down for her, she knew, but that didn’t make feel worry that she’d never be strong enough to protect her soulmates, it only made her glad.

He was looking out for her.

They didn’t need to ring Kyouya-nii awake as he had given Onii-chan a key and Kyouko had never been more relieved about the fact that Kyouya lived almost alone and was so fiercely independent.

There was no one to interrogate her and Onii-chan simply took her to his guest room.

”Should I wake Kyouya? He’ll understand.“ Onii-chan looked grave when he asked.

Kyouko even thought Kyouya might, but she just wanted to sleep and see her soulmates again.

”Tomorrow.“  
They cuddled in the massive bed and Kyouko fell asleep to her brother’s strong heartbeat.

Before she whispered a quiet, ”Thank you, Onii-chan.“

His quiet rumble in return was reassuring.”You’re my little sister,“ he said quietly. ”Of course I protect you.“

Kyouko fell asleep with a smile.

The next morning, Onii-chan forwent his morning run to stay with Kyouko when she told Kyouya-nii what her parents were planning.

He listened with stoic silence and narrowed eyes.

”You can stay.“

She gathered al her courage. This would be a great favour to ask. ”Kyouya-nii?“

He turned to her.

Kyouko fidgeted a little, but strangely his silence was encouraging or her. ”Could you help me find my soulmates? Or, or do you know someone who could?“ it was presumptuous. He was already letting her stay in his home.

He nodded. ”I know someone. I will call them and they will find your soulmates.“

He said it so simply, as if it was a foregone conclusion that it was true what he said.

Strangest of all, Kyouko believed him.

She bowed. ”Thank you, Kyouya-nii.“

He nodded to her and stood. ”We will spar later,“ he told Onii-chan while leaving.

Kyouko took a deep breath. This was better than she had hoped.

”Thank you for staying Onii-chan. Have fun sparing, with Kyouya-nii.“

Onii-chan laughed and gave her a big hug. ”I’m going for my morning run, Kyouko. You have fun with Kyouya.“

Kyouko blinked. ”What?“

Onii-chan gave her a thumps up. ”He meant you. When we spar, he says, let’s fight. And we do,“ Onii-chan grinned at her, ”to the extreme.“

A few minutes later a still slightly groggy Tetsu-nii made her a quick breakfast omelette, after she had given him a short run-down of why she was here.

”Kyou-san knows what he’s doing. He will find someone who can take care of this.“

Kyouko nodded morosely and hoped he was right.

Somehow, Tetsu-nii was not as reassuring as Kyouya-nii.

”Will he really spar with me?“ she blurted out when Tetsu-nii had sat done by her, peeling his morning egg.

Tetsu looked up. ”If Kyou-san said it, he meant it.“  
He went back to his breakfast and Kyouko swallowed a bit nervously and reluctantly did the same.

Kyouya came back while Kyouko was still listlessly picking at her omelette.

”They will come.“

”Who will?“ She was glad she could ask him questions now, at least it was better than just waiting for something to happen to her.

”And you want to spar with me?“ It worried her a little. He was strong and ..

Kyouko stopped that thought. It might hurt, but it would be training to fight and she wanted to get stronger, to be able to protect her people.

She took a deep breath. ”When do we start?“

Kyouya watched her for a long second, almost expressionless, but with a weighing quality, before he smiled.

It was a pleased, slow smile, that was sharp at the edges.

”After breakfast.“

He went back to his own omelette, cutting it into pieces and spearing them up.

Then he said, ”they will come and look at your soulmate scars.“

Kyouko nodded, nearly vibrating with nervous energy all of the sudden. Tetsu brought her a fresh orange juice.  
She was very grateful these people were her family.

She was a bit less grateful after Kyouya was through with her. He hit hard and didn’t pull his punches.

It helped her learn though, and showed her limits.  
Quickly.  
Of which there were many.

”We will continue tomorrow. At dawn. Don’t be late.“

Kyouya had not even broken a sweat.

For a split second, she even resented him a bit.

But he showed her a way to take care of herself. She stood taller and nodded.

And while she felt like everything hurt, feared for her soulmates and was worried if they would ever find them, Kyouko saw a way out of this mess, for the first time.

Kyouya talked more when he fought. Though more often than not, he simply taught her through his actions.

”Your form is sloppy.“

Which was true, she had only started yesterday.

He showed her the holes in her defence by hitting through them.

She was black and blue, but not form her soulmate marks, and sore and aching.

Kyouko hoped her soulmates wouldn’t worry too much.

She was so exhausted he fell more into unconsciousness than sleep.

It made her worry more and fight harder.

Kyouya seemed to see some promise in her form, by now, because he waited for her to correct her form on her own.  
Which he then corrected, again.  
They sparred some more and she got more bruises.

In had been three days of sparing, when Kyouya said, ”I have news. They will be here tomorrow.“

That night was when Kyouko dreamt again.

It was one of the worst ones among all her dreams.

Nagi was always alone.

This time there was a cat with her.

Then the truck and the cat and the hospital.

Nagi could hear how they debated letting her die.

Kyouko woke crying and went to Onii-chan’s room for comfort.

He never turned her away. She was so glad she had him and the others.

At least, when they founds her soulmates, they would have all of this as well.

She went to breakfast with several new soulscars in soft violet. Her eye had changed it’s colour again.

Kyouya took one look at her and simply said, ”we will spar later.“  
As if everything was normal.

Kyouko held back her urge to cry over her soulmate and nodded.  
Routine was good. She could do this.

Onii-chan looked at her worriedly, hugged her and kissed her forehead before he went for his morning run.

Tetsu made her a calming tea.

Kyouya simply waited for her to finish.

”They will find them.“

They sparred and Kyouko was doing worse than usual, because her mind wasn’t in it.

It got so bad that Kyouya stopped the training.

”Go and rest.“

Kyouko was too worried to disagree.

She went to rest, laying on her bed in Kyouya’s house and fretting. When she went to the kitchen to see if could make herself a tea, Tetsu was already there, preparing a small lunch with jasmine tea.

Her favourite.

He looked up when he saw her at the kitchen doorway. ”There you are. I have made you alight snack. Seemed like you needed it.“ His smile was sympathetic.

Kyouko felt tears threatening to spill.

They were so nice to her. She was so lucky.

Her soulmates didn’t have this much luck.

”Thank you, Tetsu-nii.“ Her words were shaky, but the sentiment was true.

Tetsu hummed. ”Kyou-san has made contact with someone who can help you. They’ll be here soon.

“Today?” She wasn’t sure she could do it today.

Tetsu eyes softened. “Tomorrow.”

The next morning, there was a visitor at their breakfast table.

A pretty, dark haired woman, who was obvious in her relation to Kyouya.

She smiled when Kyouko stepped in the room. It was sharp and amused, but her smile faded away and she turned more serious when she took in Kyouko’s soulscars.  
“My name is Ansei. I am here to help you.”

She waited until Kyouko nodded in acknowledgement.

“There are several ways to find your soulmates.” Ansei-san said. Her eyes followed Kyouko’s soulscars and then held her gaze. “It might be bets if we take the quickest way, though.”

Kyouko balled her fists and straightening her spine. “What do I need to do?”

Ansei-san watched her with her calm eyes. “You will need to let me into your dreams.”

Kyouko shuddered. “But it will help?”

Ansei-san titled her head. “It should.” She smiled and it seemed far kinder than before. “I can also show you how to connect your minds. You have the right Flames:”

“Flames?”

“Mist Flames.. Like my own.” Then Ansei-san gestured to Kyouya. “Most in the family have Cloud. Mist is only slightly less rare. If things have settle a bit, I can introduce you to my children. You’re part of the family after all.”

Kyouko gave a tentative, wobbly smile. “I’d like that.”

Ansei nodded decisively and stood up. “Come, we will start now.”

Kyouko glanced at Kyouya and Tetsu, but they were silent. Kyouya nodded at her and Tetsu gave her an encouraging smile.

Onii-chan was not back from his run yet.

Kyouko bit her lip, but stood as well and went to Ansei’s side.

It was strange to be engulfed by what Ansei called Dying Will Flames when Kyouko laid down.

It was for her soulmates, though, so she held on.

Ansei’s voice whispered in her head and lulled her to sleep and they bot followed the pull of the soulmarks in Kyouko’s mind.

When Kyouko opened her eyes, they stood in a meadow, light streaming around them.

It was beautiful.

“Hm, they are already quite good at this,” Ansei murmured. She tapped her lips and then set off in a seemingly random direction.

Kyouko hurried to follow.

Soon enough, they found a small lake and Kyouko’s soulmates sitting in the shade of a tree.

The boy sprang to his feet when he saw Ansei and the girl followed, slower, clutching her soft little hands to her chest.

Kyouko wanted to run to them and embrace them. Ansei held her back.

“Not yet.”

The boy held a weapon. The sunlight glinted off it and Kyouko remembered her dream when he drowned the whole lab he had spent his in, in bloody red.

She wasn’t afraid, though. This was her soulmate. She would never fear or hate them.

They had survived and she never wanted them to be lonely again.

Who are, the boy snarled.

He kept his eyes on Ansei, but Nagi looked at her.  
Nagi’s single remaining eye flicked from Kyouko to Ansei and then she took a cautious step forward.

The boy snarled. “Don’t.” Don’t move, don’t leave me.

Kyouko could see fear in his eyes, under the anger and readiness to fight.

She tried to smile. When she turned to Nagi, her smile relaxed and went wider. “Hello, Nagi.”

Nagi returned her smile, but smaller. My name is Chrome now. Chrome Dokuro. He gave it to me.“ She looked at the boy with faith and adoration.

It calmed him somewhat. You haven’t answered me. While he was trying to sound intimidating, Kyouko thought she saw his hands shake.

Ansei laughed, a soft sound, which was belied by her vicious, sharp smile.

Kyouko would be vary of her, too, if she were him.

”Be careful that you don’t cut yourself, boy,“ Ansei said. And the three ponged blade wound around him and pointed at his throat.

Kyouko yelled, ”No,“ in the same moment that Nagi manifested her own blade and stood before their soulmate.

Kyouko tugged at Ansei’s arm. ”Let him go. He’s my soulmate. Don’t hurt him.“

She didn’t know what she would do to fight, but she was ready if need be.

Ansei watched her, eyes stony and cold. Kyouko stared back, hoping all her determination and love for them was visible to her.

After what felt like a long time, Ansei chuckled. ”You would fight me for him?“

She hadn’t released Kyouko’s soulmate, yet, but something in her stance was more relaxed.

”I would. “And to not be a liar, she went to stand beside Nagi, the boy watching her with a strange gleam in his eyes.

Ansei was now alone on one side, but Kyouko felt that they couldn’t win a fight against her. She could barely hold her own against Kyouya yet.

She balled her fists. She had started her training too late and now her soulmates were paying for it.  
Kyouko had always had help, had always had someone to protect her.  
Now it was her turn to protect someone she cared about and she couldn’t do it.

Ansei was watching her, an amused, mocking smile on her face.  
”He is the strongest among you, with the most practice. And you still want to fight me even if he lost so easily?“

She looked at each of them in turn.  
Kyouko, Nagi and the boy whose name Kyouko hadn’t even asked yet.

Nagi spun her weapon in answer and attacked.

Ansei leaned away and dispersed into mist.

”You will never win and still you fight.“ She materialised behind Kyouko, who flinched. ”Determination and devotion, like that should be rewarded.“

The blade wound away from the boy’s neck and Kyouko could breathe easier again.

”Thank you.“

”Don’t thank me,“ Ansei said, smirking. ”Thank yourself.“

”But remember, only fools don’t try to better themselves. You will not always win so easily. That boy has enemies just because he exists.“

”I will.,“ Kyouko said. It was a promise to herself and everyone she loved.

Ansei nodded. ”I will see you later, when you wake.“ She smiled her sharp smile. ”And you.“ She turned to the boy and Nagi. ”I will come to collect you. You will be safer with us.“

The boy scoffed. ”Why would I come willingly.“

”I could force you.“ Ansei sounded bored.

Kyouko’s soulmates both tensed. She could see the boy grit his teeth.

Ansei waved their concerns away. ”I wouldn’t. Kyouko-chan here will talk you into it.“ She gestured into Kyouko’s direction.

Both her soulmates turned their attention to her.

Ansei herself faded away and Kyouko could no longer feel her in her mind.

”Will you?“ the boy muttered darkly.

Kyouko held his gaze and nodded. ”I will.“

Once she knew his name.

So she smiled and introduced herself.

His name was Mukuro, he had her bruises as soulscars and he didn’t trust her as far as he could throw her.

Nagi, Chrome, did though, and Kyouko was glad for the quiet support.

”Please go with Ansei,-san“she told them both and bowed. ”I would like to have you nearby and know you’re safe.“

We’re not alone, Chrome said softly and Mukuro looked at her as if she had betrayed him.

”Bring them, too. Bring everyone you want.“ Those were grand words and desperate promises, and Kyouko hoped Kyouya would not send them away.

They were extended family now, though, and the Hibari family took such matters seriously, so she felt reasonably certain that he would find a place for them to stay, if he didn’t let them into his house.

”You would have us?“ Mukuro tried to sounds scornful and detached, but Kyouko found he sounded far more disbelieving and surprised.

”I am living with Ansei-san’s nephew and. he is my brother’s soulmate and, and we’re family now.“ She took Chrome’s hand, who let her, and reached for Mukuro, who balled his hands into fist and looked at her as if she held daggers.

”Please. We’re soulmates.“ Kyouko hoped that this would be enough. She cared so deeply for them and to have him leave her would feel like her whole world shattering.

He narrowed his eyes at her, but Kyouko waited and continued to hold out her hand. His eyes flickered shortly to her side, where Chrome still calmly held her hand.

When he moved, Kyouko held her breath. He didn’t say a word, but whatever he had seen in Chrome’s eyes seemed to have been enough.

Kyouko let her breath out in a soft whoosh and felt hope bubbling in her throat.

With a relieved laugh, she threw herself forward and hoped he would catch her.

Mukuro did, but he was tense and hard as cement in her arms.

Kyouko wondered if she should let go, if she was acting too quickly, when Chrome’s arms reached around her and held on to Mukuro.

Mukuro relaxed a bit and Kyouko felt a little sad that he didn’t trust her yet. Maybe one day, he would allow her to calm him, too.

They held on to each other for a moment longer, before stepping back.

Kyouko felt ridiculously happy.

We can be happy, she thought, we will be.

”Will you come?“ She watched Mukuro, who seemed more and more awkward the longer she looked at him.

”We could come on our own. We don’t need her.“ He crossed his arms and Kyouko swore that was a pout on his face.

”I might be faster, though. Ansei-san seems like she can get things done quick.“

His mood seemed to sour.

”And they couldn’t find us, if we went with her.“ Chrome kept a straight face and only blinked innocently at him, when he frowned at her.

”Please, Mukuro-kun?“ Kyouko clasped her hands together. She was more than willing, and comfortable now, to use her puppy dog eyes to apply pressure.  
It was for his own good.

He grimaced and shifted, but finally threw up his hands. ”Fine, if you have so little faith in me.“

His pout was awful. Kyouko wanted to cuddle him.

She clapped her hands. ”Great.“

Chrome giggled. Mukuro sulked.

Kyouko looked at the both of them and her smile softened. ”Let’s meet again. But this time, in reality.“  
She reached for their hands again and Chrome was reaching back already.  
Mukuro didn’t hesitate so long this time, even though he still pretended to sulk.

Kyouko deliberated for a second, before stepping closer.

Holding their linked hands close, she leaned forward and kissed each of them on the cheek.

Mukuro’s eyes widened, but he didn’t manage words.

Chrome blushed adorably and smiled.

Kyouko squeezed their hands. ”I’m going to wake up now.“ She gave a beatific smile.

She couldn’t help one last tease. ”Ill ask Ansei-san to play nice, Mukuro-kun.“

Mukuro’s outrage and Chrome’s giggles followed her to the waking world.

She was alone when she woke up. For a while, she just stared up at the ceiling.  
Then a smile blossomed on her face.  
She would meet her soulmates, in person.  
She sighed in relief.  
Finally.


End file.
